e_girlsfandomcom-20200214-history
DANCE EARTH FESTIVAL 2018
|title = DANCE EARTH FESTIVAL 2018 ~SPLASH SUMMER~ |image = DANCE_EARTH_FESTIVAL_2018_logo.jpg |artist = DANCE EARTH |caption= Festival logo |start = July 14, 2018 |end = July 16, 2018 |released = |format = |label = |type = Festival |previous = DANCE EARTH FESTIVAL 2017 (2017) |current = DANCE EARTH FESTIVAL 2018 ~SPLASH SUMMER~ (2018) |next = }} DANCE EARTH FESTIVAL 2018 ~SPLASH SUMMER~ is the third live festival concert of the project DANCE EARTH. It went through from July 14 to 16, 2018 at the Makuhari Seaside Park Central Square. The festival was split into 4 areas: EARTH STAGE, DANCE STAGE, PARTY AREA and KIDS PARK. A footage of the festival was released in DVD and Blu-ray on February 6, 2019. Timetable of Performances * EARTH STAGE DVD/Blu-ray | image = DANCE_EARTH_PARTY_-_DANCE_EARTH_FESTIVAL_2018_cover.jpg | title = DANCE EARTH FESTIVAL 2018 | original = | type = DVD/Blu-ray | artist = DANCE EARTH PARTY | released = February 6, 2019 | formats = DVD, Blu-ray | recorded = July 14-16, 2018 | genre = | length = | label = rhythm zone | producer = | singles = | chronotype = | previous = | current = | next = }} DANCE EARTH FESTIVAL 2018 is the first DVD/Blu-ray release of DANCE EARTH PARTY. It was released on February 6, 2019 in two editions: 2DVD+CD and 2Blu-ray+CD. Both editions include a 100-page special photobook and a picture book including 11 "Anuenue" themed illustration cards. The CD include the singles "Anuenue", "HAPPiLA" and two previously unreleased songs. Editions * 2DVD+CD (RZBD-86742~3/B, ¥7,020) * 2Blu-ray+CD (RZXD-86744~5/B, ¥8,100) Tracklist DVD/Blu-ray ; Disc 1 # - # CALL ME NOW - Sudannayuzuyully # - # - # D.E.P!! - DANCE EARTH PARTY # Anuenue - DANCE EARTH PARTY feat. EDEN KAI # PREMIUM TEQUILA - DANCE EARTH PARTY # DREAMERS' PARADISE - DANCE EARTH PARTY feat. Mummy-D (RHYMESTER) # it Must Be Love - DANCE EARTH PARTY # Roman Hikou - DANCE EARTH PARTY # MOONLIGHT DANCEHALL ~another story~ - MOOMIN × DANCE EARTH PARTY # - # - # - # - # - # HAPPiLA - DANCE EARTH PARTY feat. # - ; Disc 2 # ~ - # - # - # - # Good Vibes Only feat. JP THE WAVY, EXILE SHOKICHI - SALU # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # To The World - DANCE EARTH PARTY CD # Anuenue # Roman Hikou (浪漫飛行; Romantic Flight) # Be the brave # HAPPiLA - DANCE EARTH PARTY feat. # it Must Be Love # MOONLIGHT DANCEHALL ~another story~ - MOOMIN × DANCE EARTH PARTY # Ano Ko no Trunk (あの子のトランク; That Girl's Trunk) # Dance no Uta (ダンスの歌; Dance Song) (bonus track) Festival Dates References External Links * Official Website * Oricon Profile: DVD | Blu-ray Category:DANCE EARTH PARTY Category:DANCE EARTH PARTY Concerts In Category:DANCE EARTH PARTY DVDs Category:DANCE EARTH PARTY Blu-rays Category:2018 Tours Category:2019 Releases Category:2019 DVDs Category:2019 Blu-rays Category:2019 Albums